


Dressed for Success

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Dress swap, Earth C (Homestuck), F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 15:08:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10901871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In which Rose and Kanaya continue to forge the path of fashion in their own incredibly sappy (sapphic) way.





	Dressed for Success

**Author's Note:**

> Done for an art-fic collab for the Homestuck Artists' Discord!  
> I did the fic while Squiggl3 did the art, which can be found here: http://squiggl3.tumblr.com/private/image/160647604657/tumblr_opxi12Lg0I1ukabyw  
> (It's so cute and I love it)

It was tradition. Ever since Rose and Kanaya had started the Carapace Kingdom with Roxy and Calliope, they'd showcase two outfits a year. While these outfits, of course, were at the height of the fashion industry, they were also signs of Rose and Kanaya's everlasting love for one another. They were (rose)married, and their love story was almost like the universal fluffy romance story for all of their subjects.

It was the afternoon of the middle of the sixth perigee, and Rose Lalonde was excited. In a mere few hours, she would present the outfit she had worked on for the past few perigees to Kanaya, and then watch her model it in front of an entire crowd. She'd be doing the same with the outfit Kanaya designed, and she couldn't wait to see what her fashion-forward wife had created.

The two of them always paraded down the catwalk together, then afterwards, attended the other festivities all but attached to each other. While Rose would have loved nothing more than to take Kanaya home and appreciate her (literally) radiant beauty in private, the festivities never failed to be incredibly fascinating. Carapacians sure knew how to party; there were food booths, live performances, and often, startling cameos of one of her friends. Last time, the Striders and Karkat had put on a reenactment of certain _Sweet Bro and Hella Jeff_ scenes that had left Rose and Kanaya clinging tightly to each other in laughter.

Her excitement did not distract her from meticulously making sure everything was ready. Although she had already checked the seams and fabrics on the outfit many times, she went over it once more. After all, it wouldn't do to have a wardrobe fail moments before the fashion show, would it? She flattened down the folds of the elegant mostly black dress for Kanaya, settling the fabric just right so that there were barely slivers of red peeking out on the skirt. The way the satiny textile was arranged meant that when the wearer stood still, the multitudinous folds would conceal the crimson beneath, but when the wearer walked, red would flare out from underneath.

Rose smiled a bit dreamily as she imagined Kanaya twirling for her, the low-backed bodice of the dress clinging tightly to Kanaya's shapely figure and the dress flaring out to create the illusion that she was floating. A few jade green band bracelets would adorn Kanaya's arms, and perhaps, a smudge of Rose's black lipstick on her defined cheekbone, and, oh. This was _no_ time to fantasize! She quickly finalized the outfit, hung it up and tossed a nondescript black cloth over it, and went to find Kanaya.

Meanwhile, Kanaya had a much more organized approach to things. She was a seamstress, a professional designer year-round, and a strong independent troll who don't need no pre-show jitters. As much as she would like to succumb to imagining a certain beautiful blonde human in her designs, she would much rather make it a reality. An Earthgothic-inspired corset? Check. A double-layered skirt, fluffy thin mesh over a single layer of silk-smooth ombre fabric? Check. In her mind’s eye, Kanaya could neatly imagine the dress following the curves of Rose’s body, flaring and clinging in _all_ the right places. Truly a work of art; A Kanaya Maryam classic.

A work of art by far more elegant than what Rose had made her last year. Although Kanaya had sworn to enact ‘revenge’ on Rose by making something equally as sappy as the capelet with the word “beloved” stitched on it on the inside, she really couldn’t find a way to incorporate such a gesture surreptitiously. Rose was the only one who had grown up well-versed in the art of small gestures, and it showed. While Kanaya didn’t have trouble expressing her affection for Rose through her craft, she wasn’t quite _ironic_ enough, so to speak, for such a bold gesture.

Before she could continue second-guessing her design, Kanaya decided that she’d count on Rose to have her trademark headband on her as she tossed a random drape of fabric over the ensemble and headed out her block to find Rose.

They met in between.

“Rose!!”

“Oh, Kanaya, there you are, I was just-“

Awkward silence fell between the two of them as they each took in what the other was holding in her hand. Rose wasted several seconds trying to guess what Kanaya’s design was, before it occurred to her that perhaps spurring on the exchange would lead to less guessing and more _seeing_. She held out her clothes-hanger with the dress for Rose, slightly nervous. They’d been doing this for so many years, yet Rose still couldn’t shake the apprehension that her skill wasn’t yet of Kanaya’s caliber. However, Kanaya was quick to reassure her wife with a quick kiss and a soft smile, after which they quickly swapped.

Rose retreated to her studio to change, and Kanaya to her workshop. Both of them pulled on the outfits as quickly as possible, though remaining careful not to damage the fabric in any way. Within minutes, Kanaya was finally treated to the sight of Rose clad in the dress.

The human held her arms out and smirked, eyes falling half-lidded as she fixed Kanaya with a piercing, violet gaze. Rose was, admittedly, flustered by just how delightful Kanaya looked in her dress, but she refused to show it. She was, after all, typically a master in affectionate gestures while showing minimal expression on her part. It was a Strilonde trait.

Involuntarily, Kanaya _glowed_. The corset, with nearly luminescent purple edges pulled together over deep black, clung to Rose's figure, emphasizing how soft and yet commanding she was. And the skirt fell beautifully as well, the fine black mesh floating over the underskirt, which started the same vibrant color as the corset then faded into black as it rose upward. Kanaya loved how the two layers flared over Rose's hips - almost like a rose flower turned upside down - then seemed to wisp away as it neared the floor.

Kanaya was lost in thought for a moment, and then suddenly, Rose was right in front of her face, and, well. It was a good thing they both wore black lipstick.


End file.
